Restless Music
by Sarcasam is Golden
Summary: One girl can change everything in the Palm Woods. Who will crack her tough shell? Rated T for language  minimal
1. Revolution

**Hey hey guys! I had a stroke of inspiration, and decided to do a BTR fanfic! Hop you enjoyyyy!**

**Disclaimer (haven't done much of these): I do not own BTR….. *sob sob tear tear* **

Our read convertible gleamed in the sunlight as we drove.

_You say you want a revolution_

_Well you know_

_We all want to change the world_

I hummed along, turning up the volume on my electric green IPod nano. The California sights passing us by.

"Lets put the roof down!" my mom said I nodded, still absorbed in my music.

_You tell me that its evolution_

_Well you know_

_We all want to change the world_

_But when you talk about destruction_

_Don't you know that you can count me out_

The wind blew through my hair, seagulls cried, and trees swayed in the ocean breeze. We passed some surfers that carried their boards across the street. A blond with shaggy hair wet from the water, attempted flirting bye grinning at me. I resisted the urge to flip him off and chose the death glare. Boy, that made him stop.

The green palm tree symbol greeted us as we unloaded our luggage. I didn't spend too much time taking in the sights, considering we probably would move again in a couple weeks.

Mom had always loved to travel, so we had always moved around a lot. We've been to Florida all the way to Colorado. Over the years I learned not to become too attached. This meant no friends and defiantly no BOY friends.

Finally, we made our way upstairs. _Ding _went the elevator as it landed on the second floor.

"What apartment did Mr. Bitters say we have again?" Mom asked, glancing at room numbers as we passed.

"2H" I said gesturing to the room to her right. The key went in with a click and the door opened. I didn't look at which room I put my stuff in, I just plopped them down and started unpacking.

After I finished, I grabbed my IPod, sweatshirt, and cash then headed towards the door. "Im going to explore." I declared.

"Okay stay safe." Mom replied, not even glancing up from her _People _magazine. And with that I was out the door.

On our way to the Palm woods, I saw a 7 Eleven a couple blocks down. I trudged down the cracked sidewalk in my lime green Converse.

The automatic doors of the 7 Eleven opened up for me, I made my way to the slurpie machine. Two seconds later, I had a medium cherry slurpie in my hand and was walking back out the door.

I found a park area near the Palm Woods and decided to hang there. I sat down on an empty park bench and took out my IPod. Death Cab for Cutie's I will Possess your Heart filled the silence. Suddenly, someone slid next to me and whispered, "Whatcha listening to?"

I whirled around in surprise to see a tan guy with brown hair and bangs that hid his eyes. He flashed me a Million dollar smile.

He winks and says, "Hey, I'm James and I just couldn't help but notice that you where sitting alone." As he said this his arm slid behind me and rested on my shoulder.

"James my ass" I huffed, grabbing my slurpie and sauntering off, leaving him with a confused expression on his face.

I made my way towards the pool and came face to face with a smaller guy with paler skin and short blackish hair. He nervously fixed his shirt then said, "I am Logan, nice to meet you." He then held out his hand.

"Ember." I said flatly rejecting his hand and walking on.

"Interesting name" he was obviously trying to make conversation. I shrugged then turned on Beck's Girl.

"You like music huh?" he asked, falling in step with me.

"Yea" I said hoping he got the message.

"See ya around then." He said then walked away.

I sat in a lounge chair and relaxed myself. I had just closed my eyes when a shadow came over me. I opened my eyes and saw a Hispanic dude with a black helmet shining in the sun. MY sun. He was grinning, "Hey there, I'm Carlos."

"Do you mind." I said he stopped smiling.

"Sorry." He said and pulled up a chair. "So, haven't seen you around, new?"

I glared at him and sat up. "Look, this is an off day for me so get out of my freakin way."

He held up his hands in defeat and backed away slowly.

"That's what I thought." I hissed then laid back again. I was finally at peace, no guys annoying me, just kids in the pool. "Ahhh" I sighed.

"Yep this is the life." A male voice said.

I sat up and glared at the blond haired dude next to me. He was tall and had a beanie on his head.

"Hi I am Kendall, heard there was a new girl here and decided to check it out myself." He then sat up and was facing me.

I snorted then laid down, hoping that he would just leave if I ignored him.

"No introduction?" Kendall asked quizzically "Ok then. So where you from."

Again I ignored him and continued listening to music.

"I see, you're not gonna give me anything." He chuckled then stood up.

"Exactly, your catching on." I gazed up at him then closed my eyes. I waited until I heard him walking away before I fled to my room.

**That review button sure looks good….. (it's down there /)**


	2. Almost Love

**Let's see what happens to Ember next! Here's chapter 2!**

"Ugh what is that noise?" Mom groaned. It was 2 in the morning and we couldn't sleep because of the banging noise from our neighbors.

"No clue" I said, now I was pissed, no one keeps me from sleeping! Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I hastily put on my robe and headed out into the hall door slamming behind me.

I walked over to 2J and knocked loudly, I heard some voices then someone walked toward the door.  
As the door opened I started with my complaints, "For Christ's sake you guys are so freakin loud jeez what is your problem you assholes! I mean…." I stopped as I realized the face in front of me. It was blondie and behind him stood the nerd, helmet head, and 'Hey I'm James'.

"Such language for a pretty girl," Blondie said opening the door wider. "Guys, this is the new girl, new girl, this is Big Time Rush."

"I've already met her" the guys chorused "Wait what?"

I snorted, "Look I don't have time for conversation, just quit making noise at _2 in the morning _" I started to walk away.

"She so wants me!" one of them yelled.

"Let's see about that." I mumbled to myself. When I returned to the apartment mom was already sleeping, I watched her for a moment, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Out of curiosity I checked the wall hoping to find a hole.

"Jackpot." I whispered as I lifted one of the paintings to reveal a peep hole. I pressed my eye to it and watched the show

"Wow James, she doesn't look very interested." chuckled Kendall, patting James on the shoulder.

"I think she is, I will win her over!" he said triumphantly

"No chance! This one is mine!" piped up Carlos

Kendall shook his head and smiled, "I think I can woo this girl."

"I have decided not to take part in this, I'm goin to sleep." Logan said then walked off

"Night" the others said then continued arguing. After a couple minutes Kendall had an idea.

"Let's have a contest, whoever impresses this girl can have her." They all shook on it.

Let's just see them try, this might be fun after all…..

**NEXT MORNING:**

_I wanna be a Billionaire so freakin bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Opera and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_Yeah, A different city every night Oh right_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

The beat picked up and the music continued, it flowed through me as I attempted to rap along:

_Yeah I would have a show like Opera, I would be the host of_

_Everyday Christmas give Ember your wish list_

_I'll probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch a babies that ain't ever had shit_

I jumped when someone poked my shoulder and turned around coming face to face with Kendall. He smiled and said, "Hey Beautiful, nice rapping." I blushed a little.

"What do you want _neighbor "_ I hissed, tense with annoyance just like an angry cat.

" I just wanted to say that we are sorry and want to apologize for the noise last night."

I humphed then started walking hoping he would leave but he fell into step with me easily with his long strides.

"I was also wondering if you would like me to tell you more about people here." I stopped and looked at him questioningly

"Look Kendall, just leave me alone, I'm going to go to the 7 Eleven so DON'T even THINK about coming over and bothering me there." That shut him up.

Back at the 7 Eleven I got some Skittles and a Mountain Dew (nectar of the gods as Sarah Dessen says) and plopped down on a bench outside. Suddenly, my phone vibrated, I got a text. I checked to see who it was and it said some random numbers.

Hey Ember! Its Carlos! Srry you didn't know my # I sorta got urs from yesterday

What an asshole! He disturbs me and takes my number! What nerve! I angrily texted back:

WTH CARLOS GOD YOU ARE A DEAD MAN :/

After a few seconds I got a message back

So u would be mad if I also gave it to the other guys?

This guy was CLUELESS!

HELL YEA! GOD! :/

Another message:

Oops….

"For Christ's sake!" I murmured angrily. I can't believe he just took my number! Frustrated, I took another swig of my Mountain Dew and popped two more Skittles into my mouth.

"Hi Ember" I looked up and saw Logan

"What"

"Just so you know, the guys made this contest and…"

I cut him off, "I know already" he sighed with relief.

"So you know that I'm not competing right?"

"Yep."

"Cool, bye"

"Bye" he finally left.

I made my way back to the Palm woods and took a nap before lunch.

**ONE NAP LATER:**

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just are hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Someone's sweet voice came through my open window. I got up and gazed down to see Kendall plucking a guitar. He smiled when he saw me and continued on with the chorus:

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised, by a lady in black_

_I held my tongue as she told me son,_

_Fear is the heart of love, so I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_The souls of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_There's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

That final chord hung in the night air, I smiled so wide I took him by surprise.

"I'll be right down." I murmured and grabbed my jacket to protect me from the cool night.

"I thought you might like that." Kendall said holding his guitar in one hand.

"I did thank you." I grinned "That is my favorite song."

He held his arms out and I gazed at them with a distant look in my eyes.

"What? No hug?" I shook my head no and walked back to the elevator.

"Ember! Wait!" he called and followed, "Please open up to me! I really like you!" his arm blocked my path to the doors. I looked at his blue eyes and saw his sad face.

"You don't want all this Kendall." His arm dropped and I walked toward the beckoning elevator doors, not even glancing back.

**And you guys thought they would kiss! HAHAHA! Sorry but I tricked you! Plze click tht awesome review button! Would be greatly appreciated! **


	3. Accidental Kiss

**Hey hey ppls! I reeaaally would like it if u REVIEWED a LOT. Plleeeaasseee! anywayzz im gonna start now…**

**Also super shout out to pjo06 for giving me the idea for this chapter! (abd being the one and ONLY reviewer *cough cough*)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR GODS PPL! (jk)**

I woke up to my mother shaking me awake, "Wake up if you want to be on time for school." I groaned and checked my clock, 6:30, great.

I quickly got up and dressed in jeans, blue tee, and gray converse. I grabbed a donut to go and slug my bag onto my shoulder. "Bye Mom," I said and headed out the door.

I entered the class room and slid into a desk. Kids came in after me, and so did Big Time Rush. Kendall slid into the desk next to mine and the others sat around me, I was surrounded.

"Hi Ember, gorgeous as ever." Kendall said smiling at me, I saw Carlos redden with anger and I think James growled.

"Whatever" I said bluntly, not wanting to bring up the topic of last night.

He smirked then took out a notebook and pencil.

"Good Morning class." The teacher said then turned to the board and started writing.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

I walked over to the 7Eleven for something to eat. The automatic doors opening with a whoosh. I went down the chip aisle and contemplated which kind I'd get.

"Hey babe, what's up?" a voice came from behind me, the person came up to me and wrapped their tanned arms around my waist and whispered, "Wanna hang later?"

NOW I am MAD! I unsheathed my nails and clawed the figure's arm. He squeaked in pain, "Ouch!" it was definitely James.

"NOBODY calls me babe." I spat in James's face.

"Hey calm down! I'm so sorry I was kidding around!" he grinned

I grabbed some Doritos (Original Nacho Cheese flavor of course) and went to the fridge and grabbed some Ginger Ale (Canada Dry, no exceptions) then reached the counter.

"$3.49" the peppy blonde clerk said. I reached for my wallet but was stopped by James who pulled out his own.

"I got this." He said.  
"Wow how impressive! I can't believe you bought me a bag of chips and a soda!" I said sarcastically as he put a fiver on the table.

"Anything for you sweetie." I really wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"You two make an awfully cute couple!" the blonde girl said

"Oh we aren't…."

"Thank you!" James interrupted me

"In his dreams." I told the clerk who giggled and said "Have a nice day!"

I walked out the doors and sat on my regular bench, sipping my drink and chomping on chips. James of course thought he was welcome and sat down beside me.

"So, how was your first day of school? Enjoy sitting next to me?"

"No comment." He is so headstrong.

"I will take that as a yes." He smirked then slung his arm around my shoulder. I tensed and inched away but I was already as far as I could go without falling off. "I really like you Ember." He murmured into my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

I craned my neck away "James…" his hand turned my face towards him and his lips crashed against mine. His arms moved to my neck pressing me closer and deepening the kiss. I struggled against his hold and finally pulled away.

"How DARE you!" I screeched and slapped him across the face. I stomped away leaving him with a hurt expression, half a bag of Doritos, and two sips of soda.

At the Palm Woods Kendal walked up to me smiling but when he saw my face he looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked following me to the elevators

"Why don't you ask your asshole friend James!" I hissed

**Sorry this was kinda short but I thought that I should stop at a dramatic moment! Dun dun duuuuunnnn! R&R!**


	4. Mrs Bacon

**Hey ff ppls! Okay if u want a certain song in this story, review and put the song name and artist! Peace out and enjoyyyyyy!**

**Cntthinkofaname2**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kendall: hey James, did u hear about how AWESOME Cntthinkofaname2's stories are!**

**James: I also heard tht she doesn't own BTR OR PJO… *sobs***

**Kendall: *pats James's Back*It's okay buddy…. *breaks down into tears***

**Tht was beautiful :')…..**

_She's fine, most of the time_

_She takes her days with a smile_

_She moves like a dancer in lights_

_Spinning around to the sound_

_Sometimes she falls down_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Take the world off your shoulders _

_And put it on me_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Let the life that you live _

_Be all that you need_

I slowly evaporated to the music letting tears that failed to fall down my cheeks in months be free. My body shook as I sobbed, I grabbed the flowers that Carlos sent me and smelled them one last time before throwing them into the garbage. Just like love for me, I threw it all away. A soft knock came at the door, assuming it was my mother (who wasn't there when I came in), I called out, "Its open" my voice heavy with tears. The door opened with a creek and I recognized the shaggy blonde hair I knew too well.

"I heard crying…." He stopped once he saw my tearstained face.

"Just go away Kendall" I sniffled and turned away.

"What if I don't want to." He murmured stepping closer.

"Whatever…." I whispered then fell into the couch. He sat down beside me. Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer and I collapsed in tears. He pulled me in and I didn't pull away, I fell apart in his arms.

"Shhhh" he whispered in my ear, "It's okay." He stroked my hair, playing with the separate locks then putting them down again. My eyes felt heavy and I allowed them to close, falling asleep in Kendall's arms.

**When Ember Awakens:**

"Hey sleepy head." I voice said in a singsong tone. I groaned then realized that I wasn't on our couch. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and saw that I was on a bed in a room , covered in a fluffy down blanket.

"Where am I?" I said aloud

"Morning, sorry for the change of scenery but I needed my sleep too. Besides, I couldn't leave you all alone in your room." Kendall said he walked in wearing boxer shorts and a white tee shirt. I looked down and saw that I wore a baggy hockey sweatshirt , Kendall saw my reaction and responded," You looked cold." I sighed and got out of the bed.

"I'm leaving" I said then made my way towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." he easily overtook me and placed his hands on my shoulders," You have to have breakfast first." I growled then sat in one of the shiny barstools near the island.

"I hope you like bacon." Kendall said and flipped some of the strips.

" I don't like it I LOVE it!" I exclaimed perking up instantly. He smiled then continued cooking, I inhaled the salty bacon smell, savoring it's perfume.

He chuckled, "so much that you would marry it?"

I laughed and said, "Call me Mrs. Bacon!" We enjoyed our funny moment and then he grabbed a plate and handed me some bacon. I immediately picked up a pieced and munched on the heavenly food. Kendall slid in next to me and we just sat there eating nature's candy. At the last one we both reached for it, our hands brushed as we clutched opposite sides of the strip. His warm brown-green eyes looked into mine and he smiled then leaned closer. I sat, confused for a moment then released what was happening.

_**He is going to kiss me **_I thought and pulled away and snatched the bacon, gobbling it up in a second. He just looked at me then cleared the dishes. Without a word I walked out the door, still wearing the sweatshirt that smelled just like him.

_She likes New York at night_

_She dreams of falling away_

_Shine on, bright like the sun_

_When even the sky turns grey_

_I need you to hear me say_

_I need you to hear me say_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Take the world off your shoulders _

_And put it on me_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Let the life that you live _

_Be all that you need_

_Let go of the fear_

_Let go of the doubt_

_Let go of the ones_

_Who try to put you down_

_You're gonna be fine_

_Don't hold it inside_

_If you hurt right now then let it all come out_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Take the world off your shoulders _

_And put it on me_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Let the life that you live _

_Be all that you need_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Take the world off your shoulders _

_And put it on me_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Let the life that you live _

_Be all that you need_

** There was some Ryan Star for you, look on my profile for all the songs in this story! **

**Logan: Hey Carlos**

**Carlos: Yeah Logan?**

**Logan: Click on tht review button down their**

**Carlos: OK**

**Tht was so…. *sobs* :')**


	5. Maybe

**Hey guys, I got some reviews from ppl other than percyluver25 and pjo06, which I am VERY happy about! :D thx a ton to:**

**Carlee Davis**

**Boysboysboys love em**

**And**

**Lilmrsmarissa**

**Thx guys for reviewing! Oh and thx to Boysboysboys love em for the song suggestion, I might use tht later…..**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: guys, I have to tell you something b4 I go on**

**pjo06 and percyluver25: yes oh great one?**

**Me: I…. don't … Own… BTR…. *sob sob tear tear***

**pjo06: *screamz* NOOOOOO**

**percyluver25: The HORROR! :O**

**CURTIAN**

His musky smell clung to me, hanging in the air, almost like he was following me. No matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't leave. I took a walk to the 7Eleven to think, maybe I do like him, maybe I don't, it's so confusing. I sat in the same bench that 2 days ago James kissed me, I don't know if that was a mistake or not. Sitting there, I heard a guitar being plucked. I turned around to see a hippie dude plucking the strings. He started to play one of the songs I know, Better Together by Jack Johnson.

_There is no combination of words I can put on the back of a postcard_

_And no song that I could sing but I can try for your heart_

_And our dreams and they are made out of real things_

_Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-tone loving_

_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

I joined in with a chorus, harmonizing with his voice:

_It's always better when we're together_

_We'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_And all these moments might find their way to my dreams tonight_

_But I know they'll be gone when the morning light sings_

_Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do_

_But all these dreams might find their way to my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between_

_With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we got to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_It's always better when we're together_

_We're somewhere in between together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep_

_And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time_

_There is no song I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words I could say_

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together_

They guy looked up at me through his shaggy hair.

"Nice singing dudet."

"Thanks" I said

"Yes, yes it was." A voice said, almost yelling. I big guy with a dark haired woman stood there. "Hi I am Gustavo, head of Roqcue Records" My heart fluttered, I've heard of the company. "How would you like to have your own album?"

"I…I would love to!" I stuttered with excitement.

"Good, I will see you at the studio at noon." With that he walked away but the woman stayed.

"I'm Kelly, Here are directions and a contract you should bring so we can discuss this. Also bring some songs." I nodded then she followed the fat dude.

**Back at the Palm woods:**

I quickly went to my room and went to my IPod and looked at songs I could sing. Finally, I picked the right one, Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall. I grabbed the contract and stuck it in my messenger bag then walked out onto the Hollywood scene.

**At Roqcue Records:**

"I didn't catch your name before, what is it?" Gustavo asked as we sat down in his office.

I slid into the leather chair and said, "Ember"

"I like that name, so fiery and it has spunk, great for your image." I nodded, agreeing, yet the whole time he spoke Kendall drifted into my mind, his smell, his eyes. _Stop it Ember. _I thought to myself, and I focused on what Gustavo was saying.

"Let's get you into the recording room and see what you got." I followed him into the tiny room and sat in a chair. Before he closed the door, I handed him my IPod, "Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall, karaoke version." He nodded then plugged it in.

_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl _

_She's a beautiful girl_

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_I feel like walking the world_

_Like walking the world_

_You can hear she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

_What you heard_

_She likes to leave you hanging on a wire_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_And she's taller than most_

_And she's looking at me_

_I can see her eyes looking from the page in a magazine_

_Oh, she makes me feel like I could be a tower_

_Big strong tower yeah_

_The power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see_

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see yeah yeah_

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see yeah yeah_

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see yeah yeah_

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see yeah yeah_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

The final chord was struck and I sat there looking at Gustavo's expressionless face.

"Great Job, we will contact you soon." And then I left.

It's always better when we're together  
We'll look at the stars when we're together  
It's always better when we're together  
It's always better when we're together

And all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings  
Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between  
With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now

It's always better when we're together  
We're somewhere in between together  
It's always better when we're together  
It's always better when we're together

I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep  
And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time  
And there is no song I could singIt's always better when we're together  
We'll look at the stars when we're together  
It's always better when we're together  
It's always better when we're together

And all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings  
Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between  
With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now

It's always better when we're together  
We're somewhere in between together  
It's always better when we're together  
It's always better when we're together

I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep  
And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time  
And there is no song I could singIt's always better when we're together  
We'll look at the stars when we're together  
It's always better when we're together  
It's always better when we're together

And all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings  
Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between  
With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now

It's always better when we're together  
We're somewhere in between together  
It's always better when we're together  
It's always better when we're together

I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep  
And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time  
And there is no song I could sing


	6. Rocqueing Time

**Hey guys, I decided to do something different and write in Kendall's pov. So here it is:**

**Kendall's POV:**

I remember that night so clearly that it was almost like we were back on that couch and she was crying into my arms. That was the first time I touched her, the first time I felt her silky hair. God this girl wouldn't get out of my head. I knew that it was useless to pursue this relationship, but I couldn't stop. I WILL win her over, she will be mine.

"You okay buddy?" Logan asked when he saw me vigorously washing the dishes that we ate on. We…. It sounded so right yet impossible.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Are you sure? I think your taking this competition wayyy to seriously…" before he could finish I cut him off, "Logan, this isn't a competition anymore for me, this is love." I can't believe I said that last part out loud.

"Love? I mean….. wow, you _love _Ember?"

"I believe so Logan…" I trailed off.

"You know, she is going to crush your heart mercilessly, look what she did to James, and he always gets the girl." I nodded in agreement

"True, but I'm willing to try."

Logan looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face then walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Ember POV:**

"Today, you will meet up with my most successful band. I think you might like them." Gustavo was yelling out today's schedule, mainly consisting of me singing with one of his bands. I didn't take this job too seriously, so it might not last. Luckily, Gustavo saw the same and only gave me a contract for one album recording.

"Okay, are we going to meet them yet?" I asked, maybe they were an awesome female group that toured the world so they could sing to everyone.

"Yes, they are in the recording studio, why don't you go in, I'll meet you there." I nodded then went towards the door.

Outside the studio, I heard a familiar voice singing:

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart you were breaking the news_

I opened up the door and saw him, and his eyes met mine. I tingled all over but shook off the feeling. I sat down near Kelly in a red swivel chair and flipped through a magazine.

_You said_ "_It's over its over its over"_

_Heading out cuz I'm out of my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here till the sun starts to rise_

_And I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

Once his part was over, the chorus began. Everyone continued singing but he made a signal to Logan who nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Are you stalking me or something?" he asked and plopped down onto a couch. I stifled a laugh

"No, for you information Mr. Nosy, I have a recording contract here." His eyes widened and he looked surprised.

"That's….. amazing! Congrats!" he pulled me into a hug. I squirmed but his grip didn't loosen. I had another tactic up my sleeve. I stomped on his foot with my converse and kicked him in the shin. All those years of soccer paid off as he yelped and released me from his hold.

"Don't." I hissed and just then, Gustavo decided to walk in to find his little star Kendall nursing his foot.

"I don't want to know." He said then took his place next to Kelly. Kendall slowly limped back into the studio and began singing with the others. I kept on listening, the music was good but the people singing it could be total asses.

"Okay guys come on out and meet Ember." Gustavo yelled once the song was over. The guys filtered out of the recording "closet" and came over to me. Of course James slid in next to me but stayed on the other side of the couch.

"Smart boy." I said. After a large awkward silence Gustavo called me over to talk.

"We will see you tomorrow, look over these lyrics then be ready to sing." I simply took the paper then walked out the door.

**Kinda short and awkward but I need a filler so I can get more ideas, R&R.**


End file.
